Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/August 2010
for August 2010 Did you know... in The Fast and the Phineas the car is known to be controlled by remote, but Doof drives it by the wheel? * Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: Well, yeah, that's because the car was a regular car. Duh! Kaoru Matsubara '''"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * '''Oppose: I agree with the above. -- Hearts and Smilez 17:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: I agree with the above. Even though it can drive by remote, it's still a regular car, therefore it can also drive manually. * Oppose: I agree with Kaoru. Phineas18 11:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: Uhh, Phineas18, my real user name is Daisy56, not Kaoru. I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 13:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... ''that Isabella's bow was never seen in The Beak, making this the first episode that we never see her bow in an episode that she appeared in beacuse she had her reporter hat on? Nominated by Isabella and Lego Liker 17:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support: Poorly worded, yet this didn't dawn on me until now. Totally interesting. -- Hearts and Smilez 17:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Wow, i hadn't noticed that. Kaoru Matsubara '''"A quien le dices ternura???" 20:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support: Me too * Support: That is rather interesting. Cmcrox11 15:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) * Support: That is my favorite episode, but yet I NEVER noticed that! Of course, I am doing SK comentary... I've got something to show you 01:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Didnt know that!Team Doofenshmirtz 23:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) * Support: I didn't really think about that but now that I do, that's interesting * Support: Now I notice that, so cool * Support: Interesting. Didn't notice that. Phineas18 11:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Whoa. I didn't notice that. And I have the eyes of a hawk. Doofinc 03:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Wow, I totally didn't notice that, and I've seen this episode a few times.light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 04:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: But in the Paper Pelican episode she didnt wear the litte hat and no bow.But I think your talking about the whole episode? * Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Did you know... ...that the episode "The Fast and the Phineas" has generated the most merchandise tie-ins of any episode by name (an online game, a hand-held game, a DVD and a t-shirt)? Nominated by RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Interesting, (joke) Ferb, make a note of that. Doofinc 12:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. * Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Did you know... ... that when Perry is a secret agent and is not wearing his hat, he has no hairs on his head, but when he is a regular pet he has 3 hairs? Nominated by clawmanidiot345 at 6:35 P.M. *'Oppose:' But when Perry has his hat off in Candace's big day in the elevator you can see three hairs if you look closeley *'Oppose': Not true! I have seen them in Candace's Big Day like the above comment said and in other episodes too. *'Oppose: '''Even if you can't see it it is most likely under his hat. *'Oppose: He had the hairs in It's About Time!, so this is wrong. Did you know... ... that in Traffic Cam Caper, when Major Monogram showed Perry the video of the street camera has recorded he entrance to his lair, the camera was nearly the same height as the tree but when Candace played the camera's CD, the view of the camera was much higher than the tree (the view was higher so the camera must higher)? *'''Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose': If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. *'Comment': If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Did you know... ..that in Toy to the World and it's Spot The Diff counterpart: Toy to You and Me, the "Secret Agent Perry The Platypus" poster is missing the word "the"? *'Support': If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose': If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. *'Comment': If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here.